Look At Me
by tainted-shadowz
Summary: Sasuke needs to get down and dirty in order to help Naruto with his math. Is Naruto ready for all the things he’s about to learn? limey


Summary: Sasuke needs to get down and dirty in order to help Naruto with his math. Is Naruto ready for all the things he's about to learn? One shot M/M

Disclaimer; None of the Naruto character's used within this are mine. I make no profit or anything from this, I'm just a big fan .

CHAPTER ONE

Staring out the window as the teacher explained their lesson seemed like a good idea to him at the time. After all, how was he supposed to know they had an exam coming up soon? Hell, he wasn't even sure what class this was. If he had to guess it was probably math… or maybe English, or was it history? Not surprisingly enough Naruto failed with flying colours, something he was none too proud of. Looking at his semi-blank test as it was handed back, he shrugged and showed it to Shikamaru with a grin on his face. "Pretty good heh?"

"More like a waste of time." Shikamaru replied with his eyes closed. "Exams are too troublesome."

Pouting, Naruto tried to take a peak at his sheet. "What'd you get then?"

"Enough."

The bell rang, saving him from having to answer Naruto's questioning gaze. Unfortunately for him Ino decided to make her appearance and bother him about his mark. Nagging about doing well and what not. He quietly sighed and gritted his teeth. If he bared with it now then hopefully she would eventually leave him alone. Forgetting all about Naruto he left class. It was possible that he could have tutored him, but that was just too bothersome and Shikamaru wasn't one to get involved in things that took up too much of his time.

"Naruto, I'd like to speak with you." Asked the teacher, as he was about to leave.

Shrugging, Naruto backtracked and headed for the front desk. "Realize that you marked my test wrong Kakashi-sensei?" He asked expectantly.

"Not even close." His sensei replied pleasantly. "I don't think I've spent nearly enough time making sure that you learned everything you need. So I think it's best if we find you a tutor."

With a laugh, Naruto crumpled up his sheet and put it in his binder. "I'm too smart for a tutor. Cuz' by the end of the year I will be valedictorian!" 'That was so inspirational' he thought brightly as his mouth twitched.

For as long as he could remember Naruto had always been fascinated by the idea of being recognized by his peers. As a child he was often sick, missing a lot of school. For some reason or another rumors began to spread about him having some disease, that often left people scared of him and scared to be around him. Naruto wasn't one to complain, but it was lonely having people afraid of him. After a while people just stopped noticing him all together, and he was determined to get people to notice him. Even with his low marks Naruto wasn't discouraged. Somehow he would achieve his goal, and it didn't matter what stood in his way. No matter what he would reach his dream.

Without insults, Kakashi smiled at the boy's dream. "In order for that to happen you need to past all your classes first." He reminded him.

Naruto nodded "Nothing will stand in my way!" They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Naruto turned around and saw Sakura at the door. "What are you doing here?" he asked bluntly.

Sakura seemed to force a smile as she entered the class. "Kakashi-sensei, I came to talk about becoming a tutor?"

"Aah, yes. I'd like you to start as soon as possible."

Naruto tuned out as he thought about the possibilities. This could be his chance to get closer to Sakura! Using tutoring as an excuse he could slowly get her to fall in love with him. With that idea he readily began to leave the room. "A tutor would be fine sensei! I'll be here tomorrow after school." Not waiting for an answer, he bounced out of the class. Not really caring about the actual tutoring, Naruto formulated a foolproof plan. 'I'll show her what a great person I am then woe her' he thought happily. There was no way his plan could fail.

With that last thought, Naruto bounced off to the cafeteria. As Naruto walked off, he smiled having heard everything. "Kakashi." He called into the classroom. "I think I will help out with tutoring."

Naruto walked into the math class, late but not worried. When you had a teacher who never came anywhere on time it was easy not to be worried about punctuality. Besides, he was sure Sakura wouldn't mind at all. Kakashi he didn't care about, if anything he probably wasn't even there yet.

"You're late."

With a smile Naruto headed into the classroom. "I'm sorry Saku---." Looking up he realized that it wasn't Sakura waiting for him. Growling he plopped into a seat at the back. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Picking up his textbook, Sasuke slowly headed towards Naruto. "I'm here to make sure a certain dobe doesn't fail math for another consecutive year."

"Don't let that stop you from leaving asshole." He snarled. For obvious reasons the two of them had never been exactly buddies with one another. Naruto was a charming, lovely boy who wasn't doing as well as he could of while Sasuke was Mr. Asshole himself. Or at least that's how he thought of it. The two were polar opposites. Naruto was friendly and got along with most people while Sasuke was withdrawn and unapproachable. The fact that he still managed to attract his own fan club annoyed Naruto completely. Sasuke excelled in the academics department, sports… well, at this point he was tired of all the attention and glory Sasuke received and wasn't against the idea of being the only person in the school to hate him. After all, if it wasn't for Naruto who knows what would've happened to Sasuke's ego. Despite a few attempts, he had always managed to show Naruto up one way or another. Whether it was when Naruto broke their school's 100m-dash record or when he had helped to collect money for the sports department.

With a smirk Sasuke slammed his textbook onto Naruto's desk. "I am doing this for my benefit, not yours."

Startled by the noise Naruto glared at the book. "Who said I _wanted_ you for a tutor? I'd rather repeat the year then ever have to be this close to you." Trading the standard insults was something he rather enjoyed. Not many people were willing to talk to him let alone get him mad and it gave him a chance to insult the school's beloved student.

"It doesn't matter if you _want_ me for a tutor, that's not your choice." He replied tauntingly.

Not bothering to try and provoke him anymore, Naruto immaturely stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms. "Fine, just as long as you don't get in my way."

Opening the math textbook he held a pointer and directed Naruto to the beginning paragraph. Sighing, Naruto read the passage. "In this chapter, we will learn how to multiply…" Trailing off he abruptly looked up at Sasuke. "I'm not stupid, I know how to multiply."

"I don't know that." Sasuke (taunted). "I will have to test your level for myself." He found himself enjoying tutoring much more then he had initially thought. Now the dobe would have to do everything he wanted. There wasn't much more he could ask for then that.

When faced with that, Naruto glowered darkly. "Don't push it asshole."

Ignoring that comment, Sasuke began to question him. "5 x 12"

"60" he answered with a snort.

"1+1"

Naruto froze as he angrily stared at Sasuke. He should've known that Sasuke had only done this to try and humiliate him. "2"

"Actually 1+1 window"

"You've got to be kidding me!" he yelled at Sasuke's comment. "This is for tutoring, not Sasuke-showing-how-far-that-stick-really-is-shoved-up-his-ass." Naruto retorted as he glared a hole into the wall.

Hitting the table with his pointer, Sasuke stared coldly down at his pupil. "Do not blame me for your stupidity. 2 is correct, but so is window if you bothered to notice."

His gaze shifted as he noticed Sasuke writing something down. "Whatever. Why don't you show me something that I can actually use you stiff prick." Naruto couldn't help but add in the insult at the end. Sasuke was purposely trying to ruffle his feathers and it was clearly working. What had Kakashi done? Purposely putting the two of them together was like asking for world war III. He'd always thought of his sensei as a bastard, but this was just stupidity on his part. What did Kakashi-sensei expect him to learn from Sasuke?

Writing down another comment, Sasuke began to get to work. Telling Naruto which pages to turn to, he began reading and ordering him to write down important notes and what not. Of course this was the boring part. Who had ever heard of Sasuke ever wasting his time on something that didn't apply to him in some way or another? Marks let alone someone else's had never concerned him and Sasuke found himself slightly surprised that Naruto had excepted his excuse so easily. Not that he was complaining. If things went smoothly, (which it always did for him) then he would soon find himself enjoying his after school tutoring very much.

"How are you two love-birds doing?" asked a familiar voice. Naruto quickly turned to see none other then his sensei at the door. Before he could say a word, Kakashi uttered one of his infamous lies. "There was a lady and this cat in a tree, you understand."

Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He knew well enough by now how fake Kakashi's lies were. Last time his sensei had been late for class, Naruto had skipped class only to see him sitting in his office reading some book. Ichi something or another. "What love-birds?" Naruto snapped having put down his pencil.

With a second glance Kakashi acknowledged Sasuke. "I was under the impression Sakura would be here." He said pleasantly, ignoring Naruto's outburst.

"Sakura thought it would be better if Naruto wasn't distracted by the tutor." Was his short answer.

Suspicious, Kakashi accepted his answer for now. Being a curious person by nature he decided that he would figure out what was going on later. For now he'd leave the two to work while he read the latest addition of his favorite book. "I'm off to finish some grading now, have fun!" With that he was off. As he left Naruto confirmed what he had always suspected… Kakashi was nothing more then a pathological liar.

The blonde's attention was again directed to Sasuke as he closed the textbook. Blinking, Naruto stayed in the seat. "So I've gotten everything written down?"

Sasuke gave him a pointed look as he made a show of walking closer. "I'll have to work on you for at least a week. One day isn't nearly enough to learn anything." Feeling as if he had been dismissed, Naruto got up ready to leave when he felt the pointer against his chest. "Where do you think you're going?" he was asked coldly.

Naruto smirked up and pushed the pointer away. "Away from you?"

With a dark grin from Sasuke Naruto felt warning bells go off in his head, most of them going 'oh my god get out of here dammit!' Being the kind of person he was, Naruto was more then happy to ignore the bells as he stayed put. "You were late, answered one of my simple questions wrong and treated me as if you were my equal. What you need most right now is discipline and I will be the one to provide it for you."

His smirk melted off his face as he backed up. "Discipline?" he asked with a faint tremor in his voice. Holding the stick menacingly, Sasuke sat on one of the desks. Without warning he pulled Naruto towards him, slamming him onto the desk across from the one he was sitting on. "What the fuck are you doing?" Naruto all but yelled.

"Not so loud, you wouldn't want someone to come in seeing you like this would you?" Sasuke whispered into his ear. Recognizing a threat when he heard one, Naruto gritted his teeth and held his tongue. Any self-dignity he might've had up until now would be ruined if they saw Sasuke on top of him like he was. Naruto was held bent over the table with his arms to steady himself against the sides. He played with the blonde boy's hair and grabbed hold of it to keep the boy down. "I think fifteen is a fair number. 5 for everything that you need to improve on." Not giving Naruto a chance to question what he was talking about, Sasuke brought the metal pointer down firmly against his rear end.

"Unnnnh!"

He couldn't believe what had just happened. Naruto's eyes went wide as he bit his tongue in an attempt to keep from making another 'sound' like the last one. He, Naruto Uzumaki was getting spanked. The feeling of metal hitting him didn't hurt, but the idea of being spanked by a guy disturbed him. Disturbed him _a lot_. Hell, being spanked by anyone would be disturbing. Being hit again, Naruto began to struggle against Sasuke's hold. "Le-ahhh let m-me goo!" he moaned. Coming up on the last few, Sasuke made sure to aim carefully. Whether he knew it or not, Naruto was making the most delectable sounds he had ever heard. If he didn't end things soon Sasuke was quite sure that he wouldn't be able to control himself. The stick connected with Naruto's ass one last time when Sasuke put it down and caressed the area that he had just punished.

Letting the blonde up Sasuke studied him carefully. Satisfied with what he then saw, Sasuke dismissed Naruto. In his eyes were not only confusion but lust. He was sure that he had seen the need to be satisfied in Naruto's eyes and that was enough to tell him that he could continue. Then again, even if the dobe hadn't enjoyed it Sasuke would've still continued with his plan. It'd taken a while to get his plan into action but know that it was in full motion, nothing would stop Sasuke.

Naruto left the room with hundreds of questions in his head, and the foremost important one happened to be, 'Why was I moaning?' The shock of being disciplined in such a way by a fellow student was causing him to ask himself stupid questions. His ass wasn't that sore, but there was a strange feeling that came with it. Naruto frowned as he walked out in a daze. It was an odd sensation, not exactly bad but he wasn't sure if it was considered a good thing. Blushing at the thought that came to mind he had to admit that he it had felt interesting. This couldn't be good, having Sasuke do those kinds of things to him. The logical thing to do would be to tell someone, but if he told someone that meant the chance of it spreading and other people finding out. Naruto couldn't risk the chance. He would just have to completely avoid the other until Sasuke stopped being so stupid.

Reaching his apartment without fault, Naruto fumbled with the keys and got inside only to realize something worse had actually happened. He stared down in horror, as his brain seemed to stop functioning. 'How the HELL am I hard?'

At school the next morning Naruto found himself hungry and grumpy, the two worst combinations ever in his opinion. Since he had woken up late, Naruto had to rush to school without any ramen. It was simple really. Ramen plus Naruto equaled a happy Naruto while No Ramen plus poor molested Naruto equaled a bad mood. Walking towards a vending machine for something light to munch on, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, Naruto came face to face with someone whom he was supposed to avoid completely. "You." He snarled as he shrugged off Sasuke's hand. He dug into his pocket to find that he had no money on himself what so ever. With a look of disbelief, Naruto felt like slamming his head against the machine.

"I hope this isn't you trying to ignore me." Sasuke asked, somewhat amused.

"Of course not." Naruto muttered as he gave in and began hitting his head against the machine. "This is me wishing I wasn't hungry."

Sasuke 's face broke out into a full smirk as he threw something at the other boy. Naruto stared at it suspiciously before looking back up at him. "This better not be drugged or anything."

Innocently, Sasuke shook his head. "I don't need to lower myself to your level."

Happy for some free ramen, Naruto almost forgot about what had happened yesterday. Ready to run to the cafeteria for some hot water, he listened to Sasuke's last words. "I'll be waiting after school dobe. Don't make me wait too long."

A shiver ran down his back as he heard those words. Sasuke had said it innocently enough, but Naruto just knew there was a deeper meaning. Wondering about it for a second, he shrugged and headed off to chow down. After all, un-eaten ramen was wasted ramen.

The day seemed to zoom by as Naruto forgot everything about that he had been alarmed about. Denial was just an easier route for now. He'd come to terms with everything eventually, but for now he would just push everything out of his mind. No longer hungry or grumpy, Naruto attended all of his classes acting like his normal charming self. With the notes in math he had actually been able to understand some of the basic steps. Not that he would ever credit Sasuke for helping, that just wasn't Naruto's style. He still refused to acknowledge what happened and therefore wasn't the least bit worried about the last bell of the day.

It rang, signaling the end of the day as everyone happily headed for the door; Everyone including Naruto. Brushing off yesterday as a bad dream he decided that Sasuke wasn't dumb enough to try that kinda of thing again. Some part of his brain knew that he was just kidding himself, but ignoring what had happened was easier then accepting that he might have enjoyed any of it at all. Enjoying something like… that would probably haunt him for the rest of his life. Naruto would've never expected to enjoy being whacked with a stick let alone enjoy having Sasuke do it to him. This way it was easier to conclude that he had just imagined it and that Sasuke was just trying to mess with his head. With little difficulty, Naruto had forgotten everything that he had promised himself before, about how he would avoid Sasuke. For reasons he didn't know, Naruto always seemed to attract danger.

Naruto threw his books into his locker and slowly made his way to the math classroom at the end of the hall. He stared at the door and wondered if he should rethink things over. Sasuke probably wouldn't get too angry if he didn't show up. Shaking his head, Naruto snorted. The chances of him not getting angry were like the chances of Naruto getting laid in the near future. With a deep breath he opened the door to find a stack of books on top of a desk. Turning to see Sasuke, Naruto gave him a questioning look.

"You're late again." He stared crisply, sitting at the front desk.

His mouth fell open as he stared at the clock. "By what, like a minute?"

Sasuke's lip twitched as he remained impassive. "By two minutes and thirty seconds."

Trying to not let him get the better of Naruto, he decided to mutter under his breath. Not really noticing his volume, Naruto was more or less yelling those few chosen words. "STUPID jerk. What ever the fuck is up his ass really needs to be taken out."

Slightly amused by what was being said, Sasuke decided to ignore it for now and get straight to it. "Unfortunately there is no time for you to fool around today dobe. Get to work." Although helping others wasn't exactly one of his strengths, he still refused to do it wrong. If he, Sasuke Uchiha bothered tutoring a student then he expected that student to have a 90 at the least. Like most of his deceased family, he too was a perfectionist.

Still grumbling under his breath, Naruto dropped his bag on the floor and took a seat. Even thought he was weary of the fair skinned boy, Naruto still grudgingly admitted that Sasuke was a good teacher. He explained everything in detail without missing a step and took care to make sure that Naruto understood what he was doing. It was quite possible that Sasuke was going slow to spite him, but at least for that Naruto wouldn't give him the pleasure of getting angry. Later that class, Kakashi-sensei came in to check up on them for about five minutes before he excused himself to do who knew what. With Kakashi no one ever knew. As soon as he left, Sasuke began teaching him again with Naruto furiously writing down notes and homework that he had assigned. Was he even allowed to give Naruto homework he thought, getting distracted. Naruto was sure that Sasuke had given him homework yesterday too, but he wasn't sure what it was. It was nearly the end of class anyway and Sasuke didn't look like he was going to check anything. Nearly forgetting about the stack of books, he decided that now was as good a time to ask as any. "Why are there so many math books in here?" Naruto asked curiously.

"People decided to all lend me their books when I asked for just one." Sasuke replied nonchalantly. Things like that happened to him all the time and he was done being shocked by it. Before the class was about to end, he decided to check Naruto's homework. "Pass your notebook, I need to see how well you did on what I assigned yesterday."

Naruto froze, mentally swearing. He decided to go with a simple approach that would hopefully work. "You didn't give me any homework."

Sasuke paused before smirking. "Did you do it?"

"I told you that yo—"

Cutting him off, Sasuke moved closer. "Did you do it or not?"

Scowling, Naruto crossed him arms. "No."

Sasuke pretended to sigh, trailing his arm across the desks. "Then I suppose you will have to be punished."

Naruto looked up quickly, his eyes going big. "No fucking way!" he yelled as he jumped out off his chair and frantically tried to make a dash at the door. Unfortunately for him, Sasuke had before hand locked the door and was standing directly in front of it, stopping Naruto in his tracks. "If I don't punish you then how do you expect to learn anything?"

Gritting his teeth, Naruto was unknowingly being backed up against a wall. "And exactly what kind of punishment is this?"

He swiftly made a grab for Naruto and pushed him against the wall. "The kind that I enjoy." Sasuke whispered as he made quick work of Naruto's pants and boxer.

Panicking, Naruto tried to claw at Sasuke, only succeeding at having his hands trapped in his. If this was another spanking episode Naruto sure as hell didn't want to be in it. Not only was it demeaning, but it made him look weak; not being able to break free from Sasuke's hold. "Let go of me!" he yelled, struggling to free himself.

"Will you do your homework to night?"

"Yes!" he answered pleadingly, desperate to get out of this situation.

Sasuke laughed lightly as he pushed the boy down on the floor with his ass in the air. "I suppose I should show you how it feels having a stick up your ass before you leave, it's only fair." He said mockingly.

He looked back in horror at what Sasuke had just said only to feel something prodding against his rear. Naruto eyed the pointer that was caressing his cheeks, shivering at the sight. "Hnnnn" he mumbled, feeling a wet kiss on his back. A kiss trying to distract him from what was really going on. Trying to distract him from the odd sensation of something being erotically inserted into his hole. Naruto was tempted to smack himself for deeming erotic was the right word to describe what was happening. Not erotic, erotic was bad what he wanted was bad, disturbing sensual, and moving deeper and deeper! With a shudder, Naruto tried to throw buck Sasuke off of him, only succeeding in forcing the pointer deeper and causing him to loose any little balance that he had. "Oohhh" he groaned again, turning Sasuke on like a rabid dog.

"How does it feel." Sasuke asked raggedly, enjoying the show. The feeling behind what he was doing was exhilarating. All the power that he had, and the control… Sasuke could do virtually anything he wanted at the moment and Naruto wouldn't stop him. The pointer found itself deeper, being inserted faster as Naruto's breathing increased.

"Unnnnnh." Naruto moaned loudly as the stupid stick hit a particularly sensitive spot. This wasn't right, something like this was never right. Could never be _considered_ right. Letting something like this happen to him was bad, not only bad but it was downright naughty, so naughty in fact that he had to be punished. He groaned again at that thought. Great, not only was he being taken by a stick but now he wanted perverted actions like that bestowed upon him. The pointer continued it's delicious actions, in and out and in and out and in and in—a change in pattern, Naruto liked that. With no encouragement needed, he found himself wantonly moving back to meet with the cold metal, waiting for it to hit that nerve that sent sparks flying. That Sasuke was a dirty bastard, going this low as to force him to make all those filthy noises coming from his mouth. After all, nothing in sex Ed had prepared him for something like this.

Listening to the boy's _sounds_, Sasuke slowly brought his actions to a stop; refusing to give Naruto the release he needed. He wasn't one against taking things slow, as long as he got his way in the end. Time was never an issue with him.

"Get dressed." Naruto was told as the pointer was very slowly removed from his bum, wrangling one last groan from his mouth. "Don't keep me waiting tomorrow." Sasuke said softly as he got up, leaving Naruto in the room to collect himself.

A/n: Liked? Didn't? Criticism? Please tell me, it's my first time writing anything and actually putting it up. The actual lemon i won't be putting up, but if you would like to read it, go take a look at my profile to see how. )

tainted-shadowz


End file.
